


Rowan is a Fucking Creep

by quiescentLunacy



Category: Original Work
Genre: (kinda), Animal Traits, Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Drugs, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-human characters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiescentLunacy/pseuds/quiescentLunacy





	Rowan is a Fucking Creep

From the very start, this prey was different. Rowan had always been dragged along by his idiot brother’s whims, willingly or otherwise. It was supposed to be no different when he received Tama’s excited report of a shifter in town. A simple routine hunt, just with the added bonus of a slightly special prey. And yet, _prey_ was never expected to fight back. Not the way this rabbit did, kicking and tearing and fighting with every scrap of rage in his body. It was no surprise that the masochistic idiot took a liking to what would otherwise have been their dinner. Plans were scrapped and rewritten when they decided to keep the rabbit. Rowan was even a bit pleased that he could experiment with such a valuable specimen.  
  
His first mistake was getting too enthusiastic about the “enhancements.” The trial run for the pheromone-based aphrodisiac exhibited great results—too great, in fact. The drug left his subject nearly comatose, completely unable to fight back in the way that Tama would have liked. Successive tests were more fruitful, but that first trial always seemed to linger in Rowan’s mind. Dylan was nearly perfect, then. It pricked at him when he thought about his brother’s more aggressive needs. The only time Rowan got to monopolize their pet was during research. Such thoughts were a downward spiral. It would only be appropriate to make the most of the times when Dylan was sedated. It wouldn’t be too hard to repurpose that time for something more…cathartic. Something slipped into his food, per the usual routine. An unmodified dose of the aphrodisiac pumped into him. All the usual restraints, save for his legs…Rowan couldn’t deny the heat in his core now. It was a desire that had been slowly accumulating since he first saw that enthralling sight. There was something undeniably alluring about this prey.  
  
Dylan lay on the operating table, bare and unresponsive. His normally porcelain skin was a flushed, rosy pink. Soft, enticing lips were slightly parted, panting in small puffs of warm breath. His ears lightly quivered, adorable and inviting. Rowan reached out a hand to run through the rabbit’s hair. It was just as soft and silky as the fur of his ears, and equally wonderful to touch. His hand trailed up to the base of those sensitive ears, sliding his nails up the delicate skin carefully. A soft moan sounded from the body beneath him, driving him to repeat the motion. The ears were warm from the beginning, and heated up quickly under Rowan’s careful, attentive motions. He squeezed lightly, letting his hand glide from base to tip and drawing another gasp from the rabbit. Rowan watched Dylan’s face with a particularly heated interest, heedless of his own flushed cheeks as his gaze trailed lower.  
  
It was a fascinating correlation, how providing sufficient attention to the ears would make the lower body respond. He would have to investigate how much further that responsiveness could go later. Rowan stroked with an idle fascination for a few more moments, watching the pleasure condense until the boy was half-hard. His grip tightened experimentally, eliciting a much sharper sound and a tremble through Dylan’s body. Rowan felt the heat pooling in his stomach deepen as well, and he let go of the ears to trail a hand along his restrained, exposed body. His face, flushed deep red and unconsciously tensed with need. His lips, soft to the touch and parted to just barely reveal an adorable pink tongue. His throat, bruised and bitten from Tama’s uncontrolled aggression, and rubbed raw from the metal collar. Rowan couldn’t help but press into that inflamed ring around his neck fondly. The collar was an undeniable symbol of their pet’s new place in life, and one of his own finest works. He dug into the skin a little more forcefully, leaving faint crescent marks atop the canvas of mottled bruises. Lower, still, another hand brushed against the sensitive buds on his chest. Rowan watched the jolt that seemed to run under Dylan’s skin with just that light touch. He squeezed again, harder this time, and examined with fascination how the unconscious man seemed to arch upwards. With a malicious gleam, Rowan leaned down to place his lips to the other one. He grazed his teeth against the nub and tweaked the other, reveling at the moan he could feel vibrating in Dylan’s chest. Rowan’s unoccupied hand slid lower, pressing down on his prey’s stomach where it began to sprout that downy fur and intensifying his ministrations at the rabbit’s chest. Against his lips, Rowan could feel the thudding of an excited heartbeat. Dylan squirmed, making soft sounds and bucking against the hand on his stomach. So little stimulation could only tease him, but he instinctively sought pleasure. The rabbit’s desires were bared to the surface with nothing restraining them. Rowan felt that hunger urging him again, and he bit down until sweet blood coated his tongue. The muffled cry that resounded from his rabbit’s throat only spurred him on. He toyed and tweaked with the buds until they were a swollen red, and until those desperate whines were tinged with pain.  
  
Rowan pulled back, flicking the abused nubs one last time while mentally noting Dylan’s state. He was fully aroused now, without ever having been touched below the waist. The progression of the aphrodisiac seemed to reach an almost painful level, making the unconscious test subject more frantic the longer his needs were ignored. His sweet, woodsy scent grew stronger too, acting nearly like a drug itself. Perhaps there was a need to observe the aphrodisiac’s effects over a period of several hours, maintaining a consistent dosage and denying any kind of stimulus or release. In an enclosed space, that concentrated scent might even make _him_ lose his reason. Rowan shook his head, forcing his mind back into clarity. He could feel sharpened teeth poking through his gums. The cloying taste of the rabbit’s blood lingered on his tongue. Another, more insistent pang of heat radiated from his core. Today, the experiment was only to test Dylan’s basic reactions to the pheromone agent.  
  
Rowan moved away from the warm body briefly, plucking a container of lube off of his station. He measured out a careful amount, returning to his rabbit’s side with slicked up fingers. He slipped between Dylan’s limp legs, maneuvering them around his hips securely. Dylan’s muscles seemed to tremble, as if his body anticipated being fucked on the table. With steady, precise motions, Rowan pressed his fingers against Dylan’s entrance. There was a slight resistance, but the muscles parted with minimal effort once he began. The rabbit twitched around his fingers, responding with a keening whine that made it hard for Rowan to maintain his even pace. A third finger slipped in just as easily, and now Dylan was arcing his back with need. Fingers curled in one particular spot, and that untouched cock twitched visibly. Rowan watched with interest, prodding that spot again and again, watching Dylan’s face turn an even deeper shade of crimson as moans and whines escaped him. He was coming undone far too early.  
  
Rowan’s fingers slipped out with a slick popping noise, accompanied with a pleading whimper from the body practically _begging_ to be fucked. The sheer desperation coming from the prey below him made it difficult to remain impartial, even as Rowan slipped out of his pants with unhurried movements. He was already hard, his body having reacted quite some time ago. Just the action of stroking the lube on himself was enough to make precome dribble out. Rowan took note of his own physiological reactions, the way his face flushed with heat and his jagged canines elongated _just_ slightly. He positioned himself against his prey’s entrance deliberately, making sure to observe the body with every step. Slowly, Rowan eased in, pushing past Dylan’s muscles to sink into that wet heat. Despite his practiced restraint, a low groan escaped him. He felt fucking _amazing._  
  
Dylan’s body opened up quickly, relaxed from the drugs and preparation. A quiet whine escaped his throat, and Rowan found himself aching with the need to hear it again. He forced the rest of the way in, inch by inch, relishing the tightness wrapped around him and the soft tuft of fine hair that brushed against his bare skin. When he was settled fully inside, he rocked his hips back until he was almost fully out, and slowly thrust in again. He set a steady pace, fucking the whimpering body slow and deep as it writhed under him. Every time his length dragged along Dylan’s walls, they clenched around him tighter. Rowan’s movements were deliberate. He was fully in control, and teaching his pet every ridge, every inch of his cock. Conscious or not, Dylan would memorize the feeling and react to it. _He wouldn’t have a choice._ The rabbit turned into a trembling mess bucking desperately below him, unconsciously seeking a harsher pace, a faster release, and growing increasingly agitated at the maddeningly even pattern of Rowan’s thrusts. The way he twitched against the straps holding him down, unable to do _anything_ —Rowan slammed in faster than he meant to.  
  
That momentary slip of control seemed to hit a sweet spot. Dylan arced his back, crying out at the sudden wave of pleasure. An unintended outcome, but Rowan aimed at the same spot again nonetheless. He shifted his pace, savoring the way Dylan’s body jolted with each roll of his hips. It didn’t take long for Dylan to reach his peak, spilling on his stomach with a shudder and a breathless moan. The rabbit was wasted below him, muscles still twitching in the aftermath when Rowan rocked his hips again, in exactly the same spot as before. His pet made a sound of protest, but he persisted. His pace resumed with a mechanical precision. Every time he hit that overstimulated spot, Dylan would spasm around him like a toy. It was so much better now that he was spent. Distress replaced desperation, and Rowan reveled in the newfound reactions of the pet he had turned into a whimpering cocksleeve. Cries turned into ragged sobs as the abuse continued, and Rowan could no longer maintain his composure. He found himself edging close, losing patience with a few more brutal thrusts before pulling out. He came with a breathy groan, seed spilling out across his toy’s chest. Rowan panted, taking a moment to bask in the haze of euphoria while his knot hardened in his hand. The limp form below him was a beautiful, wasted mess. Dylan breathed shallowly, face flushed and tear-streaked below trembling rabbit ears. His body was mottled with bitemarks and bruises, and he looked so _pretty_ dripping in cum. Rowan couldn’t help but reach up and touch that burning face, smearing it with their combined mess until it was just as fucked up as the rest of him. He didn’t notice the way his own eyes burned, or how his gaze bled with possessiveness. Rowan would never admit the slow, creeping fondness that was burrowing unnoticed into his heart. But right then, it didn’t matter. He would have all the time in the world to experiment with his new pet.


End file.
